Adicto
by Kotori01
Summary: -No fue mi culpa, simplemente verla de esa forma solo provoco que lo que tenía planeado ocurriera un poco más pronto de lo pensado-.


_Mi primer fic :') espero les guste ya que soy nueva en esto hehe_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los utilice para mi historia sino el anime hubiese sido de romance haha_

* * *

><p><strong>-No fue mi culpa, simplemente verla de esa forma solo provoco que lo que ten a planeado ocurriera un poco mas pronto de lo pensado-.<strong>

_Cuando llegue a NowHere la vi. De hecho jamas la había visto de esa forma._  
><em>El café se encontraba vació ya que Koneko y Master habían salido a hacer unas compras y solo nos encontrábamos ella y yo.<em>  
><em>Pero jamas pensé que la encontraría tan ¿Indefensa? Y de esa forma.<em>

Hajime se encontraba sentada y con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados recargados sobre una mesa del café , se encontraba sumisa en sus sueños.  
>Lentamente y sin hacer ruido me acerque a ella.<p>

_Quede pasmado, no vestía su ropa habitual llevaba un conjunto casual que la hacia ver completamente diferente, consistía en una pequeña falda azul marino de tablones que hacían ver sus piernas largas y blancas, no llevaba sus zapatos de siempre si no que ahora tenia unas sandalias color blanco y negro con cordeles cruzados entre si que se cerraban alrededor de su pie, y una blusa color celeste que llevaba un listón que enmarcaba su cintura haciéndola ver mas pequeña. Lucia como un ángel._

_Al acercarme a observar su rostro me sonroje tremendamente ya que jamas le habia visto tan cerca, su cabello negro caía suavemente hacia su rostro, sus pestañas largas se enmarcaban perfectamente a sus ojos ahora cerrados, su pequeña nariz, sus mejillas con un ligero rubor rosa y esos labios pequeños y rozados que se veían sumamente suaves y apetecibles._

_Acerco mi mano a su rostro y suavemente empiezo a delinear y plasmar en mi mente cada detalle de su rostro, lo hago con tal cuidado para evitar que se despierte. Su piel era muy suave y blanca tal como pensaba que seria, mis dedos paran inconscientemente en su boca, y con mi dedo pulgar los delineo._

_- Me pregunto si estará bien... solo por un momento... quisiera saber que se siente Tocarlos con los míos -._

_Acerco mi rostro hacia el de ella y siento su suave respiración tranquila en mi nariz, sonrió y cierro mis ojos. Pero antes de lograr mi cometido le susurro._

_-Gomen Hajime-chan, creo que me robare tu primer beso-._

_Y al momento de terminar de decirlo sello mis labios con los de ella._  
>Un beso robado, pero lleno de tantos sentimientos, hermoso y gentil, y sin ninguna pisca de remordimiento del que lo da.<p>

_Pasaron solo unos segundos que para mi fueron eternos, pero tenia que separarme de ella._  
><em>Realmente maldecía mentalmente a mis pulmones ya que necesitaba del oxigeno, realmente me hubiera gustado estar mas tiempo de esa forma.<em>

_Al separarme observe sus labios los cuales habían adquirido un color mas fuerte por la leve presión que puse en ellos, sonreí para mi mismo._  
><em>Acaricio su rostro y me siento en una silla enfrente de ella, solo separados por una mesa. <em>Esperarando a que su Hime despertara.

_-Hajime-chan, cuando despiertes te invitare una hamburguesa la mas deliciosa que haigas probado, entonces te diré acerca de este sentimiento que guardo dentro de mi desde hace varios años, soy muy celoso y propietario aunque no lo parezca, pero prometo hacerte feliz-. _Le dice sonriendole tiernamente.

Susurra_ -Creo que me acabo de volver adicto a tus labios-. _La mira fijamente.

Pero al percatarse de lo que dijo se sonroja y esconde su rostro entre sus brazos. Sonríe y se asoma un poco para seguir viendo a la chica que yace dormida enfrente de el.

Mientras tanto en una puerta trasera del café se logra apreciar dos siluetas que se asoman en ella, una bastante alta y otra mas pequeña.

_-Master, cree que ya podemos entrar o esperamos un poco mas-. _Susurra Koneko bastante roja y feliz por lo que acaba de ver y escuchar.  
><em>-Creo, creo que deberíamos esperar un poco mas, Nice nos lo agradecería-. <em>Dice este con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas pero sonriendo por lo sucedido.  
><em>- Hasta que al fin lo dirás Nice, Hajime se pondrá muy feliz -. <em>Sonrie viendo hacia la pareja.

Ve como ella va despertando y como el voltea sonrojado hacia un lado viéndola de vez en cuando y diciéndole.

_- Buenos dias Hajime-chan! -. _Voltea sonriendole completamente y un poco ruborizado.  
><em>-Nice-kun, Buenos días-. <em>Le contesta sonriendole y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al verle.

FIN...

* * *

><p><em>Tan tan tan tannnnnnnnnnnn xD Que les pareció posiblemente no sea muy bueno pero me esforcé *n*9 <em>

_solo espero que les ahiga gustado y muchas gracias por leer =)_

_Posdata: Si ahí faltas de ortografía me disculpo no soy muy buena escribiendo xD_


End file.
